Into the Heartland
'Into the Heartland '''is the last campaign level in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Characters *Chuck Walker (playable) *Frank Kowalski *Benny Church *Johnson *Greenwood *Bailey Summary Capt. Frank Kowalski orders Chuck Walker and his squad to get onto the bridge since the Shermans can't get past the hole they are using as cover. Sgt. Benny Church protests, but Kowalski rebuffs it and even threatens to shoot the squad for treason if they don't move out. Walker orders them to do just that, but they are quickly forced back down into the hole by an explosion. Thankfully, the bridge is still intact, and the level begins. For most of the level, the player just has to keep proceeding through the bridge, take cover behind the steel beams if necessary, and collect as much health, ammo, and grenades as much as he can while killing Germans along the way, and make sure to collect a G43, it will come in handy once the player eventually encounters some machine guns. At a long distance, shoot down each of the Germans manning the machine guns in the far towers and on the far side of the bridge with the G43. Once that's done, proceed quickly and remember to take out the remaining Germans at the current area. Get inside the left tower, and take the opportunity to gather more health, ammo, and grenades before going downstairs. Since there are no checkpoints in the level, the player has to watch his step and spend his health wisely as he takes out the Germans in the tower. Find another flight of stairs, and from there, keep going upstairs while taking out Germans along the way. Finally, when the player reaches the top of the tower, take out the Germans up there quickly. Then the player has to man the Flakvierling and shoot down as many Stuka bombers as they can. The level ends with Walker and Church unfurling a large American flag, covering the German flag. The last shot is of the Sherman tanks proceeding across the bridge. Weapon Loadout Gallery CoDFH Into The Heartland1.jpg CoDFH Into The Heartland2.jpg CoDFH Into The Heartland3.jpg Trivia *At the beginning of the mission, Captain Kowalski says that the tanks can't cross the bridge. But during the end cutscene, dozens of Shermans are rolling across, even through, the fallen beams. *All of the American soldiers here have Plot Armor all throughout the level. *During the level, the player has at least three opportunities to pick up an MP40 with up to about 1000+ ammo maximum. *Near the Sherman at the start, there are railway tracks, which are not seen on the bridge itself. *The Sherman tank behind the player at the beginning of the level has health, grenades, an M1 Garand and a Browning 30 cal. *The health packs on the bridge respawn after a set amount of time. *If you retain a Panzerschreck from previous levels, it will have no sound for firing or reloading but the shell exploding will have sound. Video Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels